The World Is About To Change
by Tressimir
Summary: The Second Ylisse-Plegia War ended with the Halidom victorious, and love is blossoming among the Shepherds. One particular couple, though, has a destiny that surpasses that of their peers - their fate bound to that of the world itself. Inspired by drunkdragon's RobinxCordy stuff.
1. Looking Toward the Future

"My Cordelia… My sweet Cory." He caressed the woman's cheek gently, the sigil on the back of his hand pulsing with profane energy. "You're supposed to be happy, my love. This is our wedding day, after all."

The pegasus knight shook her head, one hand rising to bat his away. "You are not Robin." She hissed, eyes flashing with anger. "I will have only one husband, and you stole him from me. You're nothing but a monster wearing his form!" She brought her hand back to strike him, but a firm grip on her wrist ended that plan.

He nuzzled her neck affectionately, lips trailing up to hers as he murmured, "Please, my Cory, open your mind to me. I will give you all you could ever desire, all that would be forever out of reach for a mere mortal. A world without war, of everlasting serenity, with me as its god and you as my queen. It will be a world where our bloodline can thrive without fear of annihilation."

Cordelia's eyes flickered with a mixture of hate and sorrow as her suitor ensnared her in an affectionate embrace and finally shut as she succumbed to his kiss, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Robin awoke with a start, a warm, wet sensation on the fingers of his right hand and a pain on the back of his left. Someone was holding his arm in a vice grip, and in the haze of the dream fading from his mind he was dimly aware of a voice calling to him.

"…Robin!" The sound of his name cut through the lingering panic and drew his attention to the woman beside him, her usually gentle hands immobilizing his arm. Her deep red eyes were locked onto his as she moved a bit closer with an expression of deep concern. "Thank the gods I was able to wake you. I feared I wouldn't be able to before you did even more damage."

He was confused by her words until he remembered the pain and wetness on his hands. What he saw when he looked down at them shocked him – the sigil on the back of his left hand was defaced with bloody gouges, the source of which was evident by the still-fresh blood coating his right fingers and dripping down his wrist. "How did I not wake up from this?" He muttered, more to himself than to Cordelia as she released his arm and embraced him tightly.

"I don't know. I woke to you crying out in your sleep, and it took a moment before I saw you clawing at the mark on your hand. Despite my training, it took all my strength to restrain you from injuring yourself further. What is it you saw in your dreams to evoke such a reaction?" Her tone was gentle and comforting, but the tactician could detect a subtle undercurrent of fear in her voice.

Robin shook his head regretfully. It wouldn't do to tell her now, not after the war with Plegia had just ended and they were still newlyweds. This was meant to be a time of rest and recovery while Ylisse rebuilt after Gangrel's fall and the void left by Exalt Emmeryn's passing slowly healed. He couldn't worry her now. "Just… a nightmare." He murmured, settling on a half-truth to placate her. Many of their comrades were also recovering from the stress of the war, so it wouldn't sound so far-fetched.

Cordelia, of course, wasn't fooled by his omission. "You're keeping something from me, Robin. I may not be the shrewdest observer of people, not like Stahl, but even I know that a normal nightmare wouldn't bring you to tear yourself apart in your sleep like this. Please don't hide this from me, my love; we swore to care for one another, in sickness and in health, for the rest of our lives."

The pleading look in his wife's eyes pierced straight to his soul, forcing him to avert his gaze. "I don't want to worry you. The war is over, Ylisse is finally free of the Plegian threat. This is no time to foster more fear." He rummaged through the bedside table for the bandages the couple kept there, winding them tightly around his injured hand before wiping the blood from his fingers on a cloth usually meant for cleaning more… intimate substances. Throughout the process, he was acutely aware of Cordelia watching him.

"It worries me more to know that something torments you without any idea of how to alleviate it. We're connected now, and I will not sit idly by while those I care for are suffering." Though she spoke softly, the hint of steel behind her words told Robin that she would brook no argument in this case. It was a tone she only used when she was deadly serious.

He sighed deeply, eyes closing for just a moment before the vision of his dream flashing behind his eyelids forced them open once more. "I dreamed of you and… another. Someone with this same mark on his left hand as me, whose eyes I looked through without any control. He spoke of your wedding day, convinced that you would be his bride despite your objections. You accused him of taking me from you, but he only said that he would bring peace to the world, where he would be a god and you his queen. Through his eyes, I watched him take you in his arms and kiss you as I do, and the last thing I saw was your single tear before you woke me." His hands balled into fists, the gouges he'd inflicted throbbing with the action as he fell into silence for a few moments. When he spoke again, his voice held a raw pain as he rasped, "I think it was me, but at the same time not. Something wearing my form, but that you knew was not me."

Cordelia said nothing until she was settled close behind him with her arms draped around his neck, then whispered, "Don't fear our separation. Wherever life takes us, whether it be to the heart of the Plegian desert, the bitterest reaches of Regna Ferox, or across the trackless seas, I will be forever at your side. This is the oath we swore to one another, remember?" Her lips ghosted ever so lightly over his ear as he relaxed slightly in her embrace.

"Yes… I do remember." Robin took a deep breath, his usual strength returning to his voice. "I could never forget. Thank you, Cory – I promise you will see no more weakness like this from me."

"Even the greatest of men fear for those they love. It's what separates us from monsters like the Mad King; we fight for the ones close to us, and in doing so our strength is far greater than those who fight only for themselves. Now sleep, my love, and know that I am always beside you."

The two years immediately following the Second Ylisse-Plegia War were a time of happiness for the people and the Shepherds alike. In the wake of the royal wedding between Prince Chrom – he had declined the title of Exalt, seeing as the mourning period for his late sister was still ongoing when he took the throne – and Queen Sumia, many of their comrades followed suit. Princess Lissa and the Feroxi blademaster Lon'qu, Maribelle and Libra, Sully and Donnel… the period was nicknamed the 'Season of Blooming Love' by the more poetic individuals in the capital. But the peace was not to last.

Robin had accompanied Chrom to meet with the Feroxi khans on the matter of the incoming Valmese invasion, and from the intelligence provided by the most unlikely source they could've imagined began preparing a strategy to defend the landing site at Port Ferox. He had initially intended to request Cordelia stay in Ylisstol to defend the newborn princess, but she had shut the idea down before he could even bring it up. "If the Valmese are as strong and numerous as Virion and Cherche report, you'll need the best of the best." She'd stated so calmly, and he abandoned any intention of convincing her.

It turned out that her reasoning was sound; the battle at Port Ferox was fiercer than any the Shepherds had faced to date. Even Gangrel's unreasonably devoted personal guard paled in comparison to the highly trained and strictly disciplined Valmese vanguard, and even with the Feroxi army's support it was a bitter fight. Once the invaders had fallen, an emergency war council was convened between Chrom, Robin and the khans, and despite the former's vociferous objections it was determined that assistance from Plegia would be necessary to avoid a full-scale invasion by Valm.

"What do you think of this, Robin?" Cordelia asked as she watched her husband gaze out the window of the quarters they shared, toward their neighbor's distant deserts.

It was a moment before he responded, voice carefully measured as he answered, "I think we have little choice. Ylisse has no warships, as is to be expected; maintaining an active war fleet would have flown in the face of the late Exalt's pacifistic tendencies, and constructing one would not only require drafting a staggering amount of troops and shipwrights but also time we lack. Given the speed with which the Valmese vanguard landed on Ferox's shores, the full invasion force would have ample time to set up a supply chain in occupied territory before we could finish the fleet. Ferox is in a similar position, albeit for different reasons – they have even less in the way of a maritime tradition than Ylisse does, and the methods required for effective naval combat are foreign to the vast majority of Feroxi troops. Not only would they have less time to construct a fleet, being the initial target of the Valmese invasion, but even were it possible they would still have to train a dedicated force of sailors and marines, which would likely take even longer than building the ships would. I'm wary of dealing with Plegia, but they're the lesser of two evils now that Gangrel is gone."

"And you intend to accompany Lord Chrom to meet with their new king?" She knew the answer before the words had even left her lips, but it was a question she felt the need to ask regardless.

Robin nodded. "Chrom is a natural leader of men, as every Shepherd can attest to, but he lacks the more subtle touch required for diplomacy. We only have one chance at this; if we present our request to Plegia and are rebuffed, then any hope of stopping Valm before they make landfall is gone. I need to do all I can to make this go smoothly."

Cordelia folded her hands in her lap and sat in silence for a minute, then two. She knew he wasn't overstating the importance of his task, but it didn't mean she was pleased with it, especially as Chrom had specifically assigned her to stay in Ylisstol to continue training new pegasus knights with Sumia. There was only one wing at full manpower after the last war, true, but not being able to see to her beloved husband's safety still ate at her.

Finally she gave him a look filled with determination and stated, "Very well. Though I regret that my assignment prevents me from accompanying you, I won't waste this last night we have together before you set off to Carrion Isle." She leaned back on the bed, her white dress draped around her as she smiled impishly at him. "Come, my love. Let's enjoy ourselves…"


	2. Bonds

Robin had been struck to his core by the revelations unveiled at Carrion Isle. Though King Validar had agreed to completely fund the Valmese campaign and provide a vast fleet for the purpose, he had also unveiled the identity of the Grimleal Hierophant – a figure bearing his name and likeness – and the fact that the tactician himself was the king's son. Even as Robin was reeling from the shock of the news, the Shepherds had fallen under attack by suspiciously organized Risen intending to assassinate Chrom.

Not all the news was bad, though; a young woman had come to their aid, wielding a Falchion of her own and bearing the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. Relating her tale of traveling from a future where Grima had been resurrected and laid waste to the world, she introduced herself as Chrom's daughter, Princess Lucina. Between her and the slightly unhinged Plegian dark mage Henry, they'd gained a pair of deadly allies.

Overall, their mission had been a success despite knowing they'd have to deal with the Grimleal in the future. The Valmese threat was more immediate and therefore needed to be dealt with first, and Robin was already beginning to formulate potential strategies. It helped take his mind off the more troublesome knowledge Validar had revealed.

"You look troubled." Chrom stated as he approached, seeing his best friend's pensive expression. "Still thinking about what Validar said?"

Robin sighed and nodded. "Yes. I know it serves no purpose to dwell on it, but unfortunately it's not that easy to put from my mind. And if it's true that my father is the Grimleal King of Plegia, then the stain that would put on Cordelia's reputation…" He shook his head as if trying to throw the thought from his mind.

"You don't need to worry about that. If anyone starts spreading ill rumors about either of you, I'll put a stop to it personally. You're like the brother I never had and Cordelia is close to your heart; I'll defend you both as if you were my own blood." The prince's manner of speaking wasn't unlike that he'd used when rallying the Shepherds against Gangrel. It was obvious how emphatically he meant his words.

His words managed to bring a tired smile back to Robin's face and restore the lightness to his voice as he mused, "You know, there's something I read in an old book when I was studying famous battles of the past and that I couldn't help but research. Apparently in Chon'sin on the Valmese continent, they have something called 'sworn brothers.' It's an oath where those who swear it promise to die on the same day; that part's more symbolic than anything, but the way we fight together brought it to mind."

Chrom's face split into a grin as he clapped Robin on the shoulder. "I like the sound of that. We should become sworn brothers ourselves! You wouldn't happen to remember the oath, by chance?"

"I think so, but it's not something that can be done while traveling. It requires a place of serenity, one important to those swearing the oath… and a lot of wine. I hope Cordelia and Sumia will forgive us getting utterly smashed the first day back in Ylisstol."

Laughter from both of them rang throughout the camp as they looked forward to their return, their reunion with their loved ones, and their impending oath of brotherhood.

It had been nearly two and a half months since Chrom's party had left to negotiate with Plegia, so the report of their return was welcome news to everyone in the capital. Robin's first action was, of course, to visit Cordelia; the pegasus knight was as radiant as ever when they reunited, though her movement seemed slightly off-balance compared to what he was used to from her. "I'm sorry to have been gone so long." The tactician murmured into her ear as he held her, fingers running through her silky red tresses. "How has the new knights' training gone?"

Cordelia's smile was the same as ever, but he didn't expect the words that fell from her lips. "I was unable to continue it for long, honestly. Sumia ended up doing most of the work; the healers were insistent that I avoid strenuous activity for now. Normally I'd be eager to fight when we meet the Valmese, but…" She met his eyes with delight dancing in her own. "I would rather not risk the child."

An expression of wonder spread across Robin's features as one hand slipped down to rest gingerly on her belly. Sure enough, she had begun to distend. "I'll have to consult Libra on how to best praise Naga, because even without my memories I know I've never been happier in my life. Our child… The war be damned, we're going to be parents!" His voice was giddy and the kiss he placed on her lips was one of absolute marital bliss.

"It's a little hard to believe." Cordelia blushed a little, overjoyed at seeing the happiness filling her husband. "But yes. We'll have to do all we can for the sake of the future, so our child can live and grow up in a world more peaceful than the one we know."

Robin's face practically glowed as he embraced his wife once more. "Cory, my love, I'll do anything for you and for our child. This life is truly the greatest blessing any man could ever receive."

Chrom and Robin stood in the castle gardens, at the same place where both their wedding ceremonies had been held. It was already a place steeped in oaths, they reasoned, so it would be perfect.

Each held a glass of the finest wine the royal sommelier could procure, and with a shared nod they raised their glasses high.

"Though we may not have been born on the same day of the same month of the same year, let us die on the same day of the same month of the same year. Let us live our lives as brothers, our bond stronger than any steel that man or god can bring to bear." Both men intoned simultaneously before downing their glasses and grinning at one another.

Chrom was the first to speak, after a boisterous laugh. "Now we're sworn brothers. I'm glad I met you, Robin."

"The same goes for me. Let's make this world a peaceful place for the sake of our children, Brother!" Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the surprise on his newly-sworn brother's face.

"Wait, Cordelia's pregnant? Sumia mentioned that she'd requested relief from her duties for physical reasons, but she never said why! Guess she thought I should hear it from the father-to-be himself. Well, we're already drinking, so we might as well let loose. To the future, Brother!"

A/N: So I couldn't figure out how to fit more of the canon plot into this chapter while still leaving it where I wanted, so this one's quite a bit shorter than the last. It's also where the lack of a timeframe in Awakening proved to be a problem - there's two years between Gangrel's defeat and the Valmese threat, but I couldn't find even an approximation of how long traveling takes, so I just decided to wing it and say two months getting to and back from Carrion Isle. I wanted enough time that Cordelia could know she was pregnant and tell Robin, but at the same time stretching the trip past two months seemed a little too long. Maybe magic lets the healers detect that kind of thing early, I dunno, I don't know much about pregnancy.

Also I've been playing Dynasty Warriors lately and got the urge to make Chrom and Robin sworn brothers. That first line of the oath is actually taken directly from an online translation I found of the Peach Garden Oath. And yes, I know Chon'sin is more Sengoku Japan than Three Kingdoms China, but poetic license and all that.


	3. What's In A Name

After sailing from Port Ferox to the shores of Rosanne and incinerating the Valmese fleet along the way, Robin had decided he did not like traveling by sea. The way the ship pitched on the rolling waves made his stomach twist in a decidedly uncomfortable manner, made his steps unsteady, and frequently doused him in salt water whenever he was on deck. As a result, he was more than relieved when the army and their new ally Say'ri began marching overland on Valmese soil.

"Are you alright, Cory?" He asked as he rode alongside the convoy where Cordelia was resting. He'd been against her coming along for the campaign, especially given that they were heading deep into enemy territory, but her organizational skills made her exceptionally useful even without engaging in combat.

The redhead smiled softly and met her husband's eyes as she nodded. "I'm fine. The healers have taken good care of me and say I'm holding up well. Apparently they've been able to discern the baby's gender as well; we're to have a daughter, it seems. So don't worry so much."

Robin gave her a smile of his own, asking, "Can you blame me? We're in the middle of enemy territory where we could be ambushed at any time, and not only do I love you with all my heart but you're carrying our daughter as well. Is it any wonder that I worry?"

"It's not a surprise, I'm just asking you to relax a little. We're all depending on your strategies to win this war. Perhaps a little discussion of the future is in order to calm your nerves?" Cordelia's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "If you've come up with any ideas, I'm curious to hear any names you may have thought up for our baby girl."

The topic seemed to ease the tactician's heart a bit as he racked his brains for the idea he'd thought up. "Morgan springs to my mind. What did you think?" His expression relaxed as the conversation continued; speaking of their future together always bolstered his spirits.

"I was thinking of Severa. The heroine of a book Sumia lent me had that name, and I can only imagine our daughter will grow to be as lively and brilliant a girl as in the book." The pegasus knight closed her eyes for a moment, her smile still playing around her lips.

Robin nodded. "That Wyvern Wars book, you mean? She lent me that too. The Captain of the Golden Wing… Yes, Severa sounds wonderful. Our girl will have the same strength, intelligence and inspiring presence as the book's Severa."

That night, Lucina approached him on her way back from her watch. "Robin." She said his name with a stern, absolutely serious voice.

"Can I help you with anything, Lucina?" Robin looked up at the princess from the future, noticing a sharp glint in her eyes. Almost instinctively he shifted his position to make it easier to reach his tome.

It took a few seconds, but she eventually sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sounded so angry. History has changed by this point; in my future, the war against Valm was fought on Ylissean and Feroxi soil. I'm glad that this timeline looks to be headed for a more positive outcome, but at the same time the unfamiliarity of it makes me nervous."

Relief spread through him at her apology. "It's no problem, truly. I can understand feeling some anxiety on this campaign, what with Walhart's massive army standing between us and victory, and the fact that we have noncombatants with us…" He ran one hand through his hair, looking up at the starry sky.

"Lady Cordelia, you mean?" Lucina's face had gentled somewhat while he'd spoken, her voice becoming softer and almost playful as she mused, "That's one thing that hasn't changed from my future. Lady Cordelia insisted on accompanying you and my father when you fought the Valmese, though she was too pregnant to fight. And like this timeline, she managed the army's supplies so skillfully one would think she was born for the purpose. It's only a hunch, but I feel as though there's nothing to worry about among the expectant mothers in the Shepherds."

"I'm glad you're so confident. I suppose all I can do is plan the best strategies I can to end this war as swiftly as possible, which was my intent all along." An idea sprang to Robin's head as he looked to Lucina. "What was our daughter like in the future? We've already chosen a name, but I'm curious what kind of girl Severa grows up to be."

The princess looked pained for just a moment, then relaxed again as she answered, "Severa is one of my best friends. She's harsh, abrasive and doesn't think before she speaks, but underneath her anger you'll never find a person with a kinder heart; she just doesn't let it show. She's one of the ones who came back in time with me, so with luck you'll be able to meet her. You and Lady Cordelia have another daughter as well, Morgan, but…" Lucina choked up momentarily, realizing where the conversation had gone.

"I suppose an age of death and war isn't kind to anyone." Robin murmured quietly. "Another reason for me to fight with all my strength and intellect. Regardless of how your future played out, I will not lose any of my children."

Lucina said nothing, reflecting on her words. It was kinder this way.

AN: Not much to say about this chapter. Few of the fics I've read have Lucina spoiling details about the futurebabies (as I like to call them), and it sets up some potential future revelations for Robin when he thinks Future!Morgan died. Those who've played The Future Past DLC know what actually happened.

Also a big thanks to all my reviewers who've left their appreciation, it's always more fun to write when I know people are enjoying my work.


	4. Importance

The rain falling on the camp was an accurate reflection of the army's mood – disheartened and sorrowful after the attack on Fort Steiger. While the Shepherds and Say'ri had managed to take out the Valmese commander with a tactical strike, it had been a Pyrrhic victory as the majority of the Valmese Resistance had turned on them. Only their lax motivation when out of imperial view had allowed the coalition force to escape, and as a result the army's morale was at its lowest since the campaign had begun.

Robin sat alone in the command tent, poring over his tactical manuals with an almost frightening intensity. He was so absorbed, in fact, that he didn't even notice the presence of another in the tent until a voice reached his ears. "You're still here, Robin? You must have read every book on strategy we own by now."

Shaking his head, the tactician wearily replied, "I have to commit every last detail to memory if we're going to avoid another disaster like the one at Fort Steiger. I hadn't anticipated the former Resistance to turn on us and nearly got several of us killed as a result. My tactics have to be better than that." He made to flip the page of his manual when Chrom grasped his wrist firmly.

"Enough, Robin. You're working yourself ragged, and with Yen'fay's division active in this region we cannot afford to have you at any less than your best. Take the rest of the night off." He cut off Robin's ensuing protests with a stern, "That's an order from your commander. I won't have my brother risking himself and everyone else for the sake of a few hours' extra reading."

As he'd learned from several incidents since joining the Shepherds, there was no winning an argument with Chrom. He reluctantly closed his book and rose tiredly to his feet, pulling up his hood against the rain as he exited the tent. He briefly debated going to his tent and sleeping but put the thought from his mind; he knew he must look awful from spending nearly every waking moment not on the march with his nose buried in one manual or another, and he didn't want Cordelia to see him like that. She had enough to deal with just enduring the strain of carrying Severa.

With his mind lost in a mix of tactical thinking and worrying about his wife, he barely caught himself in time to avoid walking into another soldier. "Sorry." He muttered as his comrade looked at him strangely.

"It is no trouble." Say'ri acknowledged before asking, "And what, pray tell, is our master tactician doing wandering amidst this downpour? And with such a dazed expression, at that."

Robin shook his head and sighed. "Just… thinking of our next move. I would rather still be reading, but Chrom unfortunately put a stop to that. But what brings you out in this weather yourself?"

The Chon'sin native chuckled softly, her lips quirking into a rare smile. "Since I was young, I always found that training in the rain improved my performance. I cannot allow myself to be lax in my practice, after all." Her expression turned more serious when next she spoke. "You look unwell. Perhaps you should rest?" Her dark eyes watched him with an almost disconcerting insight, as if she could see into his very soul.

"I'm afraid I must decline. There's still more I have to do…" He quickly found his refusal growing weak under Say'ri's cool gaze.

"Your spirit can certainly carry on, true, but your body will give out if you push yourself so recklessly. We are all relying on you to guide our swords to victory – an ill leader will not only be ineffective on the field but damage our fragile morale even further. The determination you bear is an asset, yes, but it will mean our ends if not tempered with reason."

The woman's words ignited a spark within Robin that would have died quickly if not for his fatigue. As it was, he gave her a sharp look and stiffly responded, "Thank you for your concern, but I know my limits quite well. I can't afford to squander time that could be spent ensuring our future victories."

Say'ri remained impassive as he brushed past her brusquely, only speaking when he was several paces behind her. "Then let us speak no more of battles and leadership. Say you continue to push yourself beyond what your body can take and fall ill. Say that somehow, some way, we are able to achieve victory without your tactics while you lie unconscious and feverish under the care of the army's healers. Can you envision this scenario in your mind's eye?"

"What point are you trying to make? If Chrom and the others can overcome Walhart without me, I'm happy with that. I'm not such an egotist that I must claim the credit for our victories."

The Chon'sin woman's voice was as even and calm as ever as she continued. "Keep that vision in mind, of your illness posing no hindrance to our ultimate victory. Now imagine the consequences on a smaller scale than that of armies and nations; imagine Lady Cordelia at your bedside, endlessly fretting over whether her beloved husband will wake and stand beside her again. Imagine that you do not recover and she is one day forced to explain to little Severa why she never knew her father. Imagine-"

Robin cut her off, fire burning in his eyes as he held his hands behind his back to occupy them, snarling, "What right do you have to say such things?! You're a skilled ally and have earned our trust, but what gives you the right to speak to me of my family like you know _anything?!_ "

"Perhaps I know more than you think, Robin. Since I joined you at Port Valm, Lady Cordelia and I have spoken at length when not occupied with other duties, exchanged stories and hopes for the future. Though I have not known her as long as the rest of you, I see in her a kindred spirit, a sister I never had, and it is out of respect for her that I take it upon myself to return you to your senses." Say'ri's eyes flashed forcefully before she turned on her heel and walked away. "I shall take my leave."

There was no sound but the rain pounding on the ground and the myriad tents of the camp. Robin stared dumbly after the swordswoman's retreating back until she was lost amid the haze of falling rain, then clenched his fists so tightly that only his gloves prevented him from drawing blood. He wanted to hate Say'ri for condemning him with such words, for her barely-veiled implication that he was neglecting his family for his role as tactician, but he knew she was right. He wasn't fighting this war to defeat Walhart and crush the Valmese Empire; he fought it to protect those he cared for. The Shepherds. Chrom and Lucina. Cordelia and Severa.

Cordelia was lying on the bedroll when he entered, her eyes fixed on the needlework she was engrossed in. She finished the final stitch and looked up at him, softly murmuring, "Robin, my love."

He dropped to his knees beside her, taking her hand and pressing his lips to its back regretfully. "I'm sorry, Cory. I've been so obsessed with planning our battles that I've been remiss in my duties as a husband. I can only beg for your forgiveness and ask you to trust that I won't make the same mistake again."

"Say'ri spoke to you, didn't she?" The pegasus knight wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you want only to create a world where war's shadow no longer hangs over us, where Severa can grow up amid laughter and music rather than clashing swords and war drums. But such a world would be less heaven than hell if it meant you wouldn't be at our side. Less than peace, Severa will need her father, and I will need the man I love." She nuzzled into his neck softly as she spoke, her voice gentle and soothing with every word.

Robin's fingers trailed through her silky red hair, his eyes closing as he held her gently. "I remember what's important now. I won't make the same mistake again, Cory. I swear it."

AN: Okay, this chapter was a lot more difficult than the others. The part with Say'ri guilt-tripping Robin was always there, but it originally played out completely differently, with her calling him out on the consequences of him failing on the battlefield. I ended up changing it because A) I wanted to explore Say'ri beyond just her issues with the war and Yen'fay and B) Because I can actually see Cordelia and Say'ri getting along pretty well and thought it'd be cool to have them bond at least a little during the Valmese campaign. Hope you're all still enjoying this!


	5. Battle in Flames

The air burned, feeling as though it scorched Robin's throat as he drew in ragged gasps. Even fighting in the deserts of Plegia was better than this; the bubbling magma that cut through the surface of the Demon's Ingle made fighting there more of a challenge than anything he or the others had ever faced.

"You doing okay, Robin?" A Valmese soldier collapsed under the biting edge of Vaike's axe, the burly Shepherd covering the tactician as he prepared a lightning bolt to pierce another oncoming foe.

"I'll be fine." He assured his friend, another page of his tome crumbling to dust and releasing another bolt. "We just need to defeat Yen'fay. Once he goes down, the enemy's morale will break and we can pick off those who don't flee the field."

Vaike blinked momentarily before cutting down a charging soldier. "Alright, you and Miriel keep on being the brains of this outfit. Let the Vaike handle the heavy lifting!" As if to emphasize his words, his free hand caught the lance of yet another approaching Valmese and hurled the surprised man into the volcano's flames.

The axeman's enthusiasm brought a grin to Robin's face. "Alright, Teach. Let's push forward!" Preceded by Vaike's bellowing battle cry, the two pushed into the now-wavering Valmese lines.

"We have another injured one!" Gregor shouted as he burst into the medical tent, Virion slumped over his shoulder and bearing several burns himself. "Get staff ready now!"

As the healers rushed over to carry Virion to a cot, Cordelia watched the whole process from where she laid herself. It was frustrating, lying there unable to help when her comrades, her friends, were suffering. But she knew that running back and forth across the medical tent would mean nothing good for Severa.

"Never be minding! Do not worry about Gregor!" The mercenary brushed off the healers' insistence that he allow his own wounds to be treated. "Gregor not old man who cannot fight!"

"Gregor, how is the battle going?" Cordelia asked as he passed by her. "Is everyone safe? Are Robin and Say'ri…?"

A reassuring smile crossed the man's face as he replied, "Battle is going well, everyone fight like angry bears! Gregor needs to get out and fight more so young people do not steal Gregor's glory!" He guffawed and departed the tent, leaving the pegasus knight relieved that her loved ones were safe.

Robin and Vaike had been separated when the latter had gone to aid Miriel, but now the tactician found himself back-to-back with Say'ri. His tome had been expended and he now gripped his sword, fending off the enemy that surrounded the duo. "These men are tougher than the rest of their army." He coughed as a plume of ash blew past his face in the wind. "They must be Yen'fay's personal guard."

"Aye, which means he cannot be far." Robin's unpolished bladework was counterbalanced by the elegance and poise with which Say'ri cut down the Imperial army. "When we find him, pray allow me to engage my brother. As his sister, it falls on me to cleanse Yen'fay's dishonor."

Robin fenced briefly with a Valmese warrior before kicking him in the knee and running him through as he stumbled. "Don't put yourself at unnecessary risk, Say'ri. We fight as one." The swordswoman nodded in response, but he had a sinking feeling that his words hadn't gotten through.

The unpleasant thought was jolted from his mind as Lucina, Chrom and Frederick emerged from the chaos of battle to stand beside them. "Robin, Say'ri, I'm glad you're both safe." The ruler of Ylisse sighed with relief. "The enemy's reserves are entering the battle, according to Cherche and Sumia. We'll be dealing with Yen'fay soon."

"Yes, we need to get in formation and prepare for – Say'ri, what are you doing?!" Robin's planning was interrupted by the Chon'sin princess rushing from his side, and the cause of her sudden reaction was evident. Yen'fay had stepped forward.

Robin's attempt to catch up with their ally was stymied when Lucina and Chrom held him back. "What are you doing?! Say'ri is going to die if we don't help her!"

"Listen to them." Lucina replied, her blue eyes fixed on the siblings who now engaged one another.

"Brother, I won't ask you why… We are well beyond that point now." Say'ri's voice trembled slightly as she spoke, but her eyes were clear and focused as she faced down Yen'fay. "I will speak it plain: I cannot forgive you, and neither can I let you live."

Yen'fay's voice was low and emotionless, his expression completely impassive. "I've asked for nothing, Sister, least of all your forgiveness." He placed a hand on the grip of his blade, but didn't yet draw it.

Say'ri continued, seeing that her brother was hesitating. "But you will have my justice, like it or no! You, who stood by in silence while everyone around you suffered! While villages were razed and fields burned, you watched but said nothing… When Father and Mother were murdered – you said nothing! Nothing, before you ran to the arms of the man responsible for all of it! Your silence was deafening… Maddening! Even now, you have nothing to say?!" Her voice grew louder and less controlled, sounding near hysterical when she finally paused as tears filled her eyes.

And Yen'fay said nothing.

"Damn you, Yen'fay! Then I will make your sword answer for you! I challenge you to a duel – if you have any honor left, you will accept and die like a man! Draw your sword and let it sing your last words!" She clutched her blade tightly with both hands, her entire body tense and ready to spring into action.

The remainder of Yen'fay's personal guard moved as one, but were stopped after only a few steps by their commander throwing out one arm. "Hold your position." His hand returned to the grip of his sword as he addressed Say'ri, his tone still completely stoic as he said, "Though I serve the Empire, I am still a warrior in the Chon'sin tradition. I accept your challenge, Say'ri." The wicked seven-branched sword was pulled free of its scabbard as he mirrored his sister's stance. "Come."

The princess charged forward, her long ponytail swirling as she threw herself into a mighty slash that connected forcefully with Yen'fay's blade. She struck again and again, each time parried by her brother's masterful swordplay, but she never relented. Her constant barrage of slashes left no opening for Yen'fay to counterattack, the strength of her rage driving her ever forward.

A wind-borne plume of ash blew past the dueling siblings, forcing Say'ri to avert her eyes for just a moment. That moment was all Yen'fay needed to launch an assault of his own, and it was his sister who was forced onto the defensive, forced to evade Yen'fay's attacks so as not to have his heavier sword shatter her own. "Yen'fay!" She screamed in his face, her composure lost as he showed no emotion in the face of his advantage.

Then Yen'fay stumbled as the volcano's rumbling threw him off-balance, leading Say'ri to clash her blade against his. Sparks flew as metal ground against metal, Yen'fay's advantage in both weapon and bodily weight canceled by the off-center stance he was forced into. "Say'ri… you have grown so strong." He pressed forward, the edge of his sword raking along that of her own before aiming for her neck. The strike never came; the princess twirled to the side and scored a deep wound across his stomach, the surge of blood that issued forth immediately indicating it was fatal. The Imperial general collapsed as the momentum of his strike carried his injured body forward.

"Do… do you mock me?" Say'ri gasped as she reclaimed her breath. I have seen your best swordplay… that was not it. You went easy on me, but… why?"

A wet, bloody cough issued from Yen'fay's lips before he turned his face to Say'ri, his eyes already beginning to mist over. "What I could not tell you in life… I say with my death."

Her anger forgotten, Say'ri fell to her knees beside her fallen brother, taking his hand in her own. "But, Yen'fay…"

"You have found strong comrades… I no longer need fear for you. I die… in peace…" An ever-so-faint smile touched his lips at his final words before his head dropped, face landing in the ash as his grip on Say'ri's hand fell slack.

"Yen'fay, wait! What do you mean? Why?! Don't leave me with more silence…!" Tears streamed down Say'ri's face as she watched the life fade from her brother, who had gone from her most beloved family to her mortal foe. "Yen'fay!"

"The Valmese have retreated. Apparently seeing Yen'fay fall was enough to shatter their morale." Cherche and Sumia returned from their surveillance to deliver their report, which Robin received with a grave nod.

"We can press on to the capital now. Two of the three Imperial divisions have been left shattered and leaderless; only Walhart remains."

Say'ri approached with Yen'fay's sword on her belt, her face still downcast. "I will never understand why he joined Walhart… His reason die with him."

As if on cue, the sigils and tinny sound of magic rending space filled the air, heralding the entrance of a grotesque fat man who appeared far more feminine that anyone that awful should. "But oh, what a death it was! Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in his eyes? He was an accomplished actor, but that was all too real!" The newcomer laughed, a high-pitched and disturbing noise that made everyone reach for their weapons.

"Excellus… What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad?!" Say'ri was the first to grip her sword, prepared to draw at any moment.

The fat man gave her a twisted grin in response and answered tauntingly, "More than you, princess of Chon'sin. And I would watch that mouth of yours… I am honoring Yen'fay's sacrifice by not killing you now, but even I have my limits."

Robin interjected in a harsh tone that surprised the other gathered Shepherds, "What do you mean, 'sacrifice?'" The glare in his eyes was matched only by that in Say'ri's.

"Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans? Hyahahahaha! So sorry, but I promised dear Yen'fay I would never tell!" The smug look on Excellus's face reminded the Ylisseans of Gangrel if the Mad King had been criminally ugly in addition to insane.

Say'ri drew the seven-branched sword she had taken from Yen'fay, pointing it at the Imperial and snarling, "Explain yourself, snake – or die!"

"Bah! As if _you_ could harm _me!_ You live only by my grace, you ungrateful wretch! I could have had you killed countless times! And I would have, if not for him…"

Excellus's words served no purpose but to enrage the princess further. "Enough talking around it – say what you mean!"

"Oh, did Yen'fay not groan out the truth as you cut him to bloody pieces? I suppose not. He was always so quiet… honorable, I think they call it. Yes, honorable. Yet he swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor, all to protect his beloved kin. _You._ "

The revelation stunned everyone, but Say'ri was hit the hardest. Her grip on her sword tightened and her face twisted into a harsh grimace, but her words came out in a trembling quaver, "Lies… You're lying!" She screamed, drawing her sword back in preparation for a strike.

Excellus warped a few feet back, face contorted in rage. "No, I'm telling the truth, which I'll admit is a rare treat so you should shut up and enjoy it! Before you met these… Ylisseans," He spat the word in a disgusted tone, "I could've had your head with a word. In Chon'sin, in Valm Harbor, did you really think yourself so elusive? You were my leverage for Yen'fay; unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. He fought for us, we let you live – that was the deal. And he kept his end, right _to_ his end!" The mage took a few rasping breaths before his expression settled into one of grotesque serenity. "Phew… I don't know about you, but I feel _much_ better getting that off my chest! I'll have to give this truth-telling thing more effort. Yes, I'll resolve to do just that. In any case, goodbye friends! Hope to see you again soon, and so sorry about Yen'fay… Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Kyahahahaha!" With his cracked laughter still ringing in the air, Excellus vanished amid a swirl of magic.

Say'ri dropped to her knees, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Gods… The things I said to him. He was protecting me, but I…!"

Chrom stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice strong and even as he declared, "You've done nothing wrong, Say'ri. The Empire and Excellus are at fault here – and I swear, they will answer for it."

"Lord Chrom… Thank you. You have done so much for this land while I can give you nothing in return." Say'ri wiped the tears from her eyes, her gaze stronger than ever before. "But I swear on this sword Amatsu, the royal treasure of Chon'sin, that I will avenge Yen'fay. The Empire will fall and peace will return, and those responsible for forcing his hand will die like the dishonorable curs they are."

Robin helped her up and nodded. "Hear, hear! You have all our support, Say'ri – we are the Valmese Resistance, and we'll see Walhart toppled. Yen'fay's sacrifice will not have been in vain!"

That night, Robin sat beside Cordelia, one hand resting gently on her distended belly. "The time's getting closer." He murmured. "Have you been feeling alright?"

"'Alright' might be a bit of a stretch… but I can handle it. I've lived through war, I can bear this discomfort without trouble. Besides, she's our daughter. That's reason enough" Cordelia laughed softly, her dazzling smile present on her lips.

Robin kissed her lovingly and murmured, "You're the reason I fight. You, Severa, and Morgan when the time comes."

A look of confusion spread over Cordelia's face. "Morgan?"

"Ah, right, I forgot to mention it. I asked Lucina about what the Severa of her time is like, and over the course of the conversation she revealed that we end up having another daughter named Morgan. Our family will be a bright and happy one, my love."

The pegasus knight nodded and smiled again. "Severa and Morgan… we'll be blessed with two wonderful daughters. How lucky we are."

AN: So this was an absolute ogre to write, I didn't have any idea how to do it for the longest time. Eventually I settled on having it focus on Say'ri and Yen'fay since the former seems to be the tertiary focus after Robin and Cory, and I like the siblings anyway. Also included some appearances by the other Shepherds, as Pkmn2112 was kind enough to point out that they weren't showing up at all.


End file.
